


Roof On Fire

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Roof On Fire

展示柜里整齐摆放的甜品被镀上一层浓厚温暖的光泽，蔓越莓果酱顺着蛋糕边缘慢慢下流，像纽约姑娘们丢在沙滩边的红裙子，颜色张扬却是柔顺的形状；或者来一个朱古力夹心的，快要彻底融化的巧克力香甜又丝滑，看起来充满食欲。托尼揉揉太阳穴，离约定的见面时间还有不到十五分钟，他最终还是选择了经典草莓奶油，没人不喜欢奶油。

“嘿，Professor，很高兴见到你。”史蒂夫开门时还未来得及解下围裙，穿着宽松的棉质家居服，金色短发也没怎么打理蓬蓬地顶在脑袋上，柔软又无害。他微笑着将老师引进门，又赶紧去厨房忙活，片刻后香气四溢的烩菜上桌，Omega才算结束忙碌，放松地坐在托尼对面邀请他共进晚餐。

“不好意思，professor，我不喝酒，果汁可以吗？”

“你可以叫我托尼。”

“好的，托尼，谢谢你的草莓奶油蛋糕，我很喜欢这个口味。”史蒂夫愉悦地笑起来，他打开纸盒，悄悄捻起一块草莓放进嘴里，像贪吃的猫儿餍足地眯起眼睛，扭头发现托尼并没有专心解决盘中菜肴时，又害羞地低下头，却依旧不忘记将指尖残留的一点果肉汁水卷进舌尖。

Alpha不自在地拨弄着碗里炖至软烂的羊肉，除开上课，他和史蒂夫今天也只是第二次见面，但和那晚在俱乐部的感觉截然不同，托尼依稀记得那双涂着血红色甲油的白皙双手是如何将领带紧紧地勒在自己脖颈上，还有他的圆润脚趾，被薄透的白丝袜包裹着在他下体来回揉弄按压的温热脚心，黑暗中美艳又强势的女王。

“差点忘记说了，你的课不算主修，所以我就取消了，果汁还要吗？”史蒂夫依旧贴心地照顾着客人的用餐体验，他看起来像只温顺可爱的小兔子，蓝眼睛里几乎要滴出宝石来。托尼礼貌地笑了下，他依旧在透过相同精致完美的脸庞回味上次相遇，心不在焉的有些明显。

“呵，看来我不该喂饱坏狗狗。”Omega扔掉餐叉，金属跌落在餐厅的地砖上发出连续又清脆的响声。

托尼斯喉头发紧，他硬了。

“捡起来。”

史蒂夫把声音稍稍压低了些，不过似乎这样才像他平时说话的音调，像根沾满蜜糖的鞭子，不轻不重划过胸膛，却足以令他颤栗。托尼弯下腰，手指触碰到依旧带有史蒂夫体温的金属餐具时微微发麻，他无法控制自己不去服从，而且想要更多。

“舔干净。”

omega挑眉，双手怀抱在胸前，方才的驯顺温润似乎和餐具一起被扔到地下。当他被好好取悦时，也总是吝于弯起嘴角，浓密纤长如羽扇般的睫毛倒是会轻快地扑扇几下，像刚刚挣出蛹壳的蝴蝶，算是畅快。托尼享受这个过程，对方给予指令，而他只要乖乖服从就好，叉子尖端沾附的油渍被舌头卷入口中，托尼得到史蒂夫的许可后又将餐具小心地放回印有卡通奶牛的垫盘上，等待小主人的下一步指令。

“告诉我，喜欢我这样对你吗?”史蒂夫起身走向托尼，那条带着暗红色条纹的领带会快被扯开，松垮地挂在脖子上。他温暖修长的手指继续游走，漫不经心地绕着细长布料把玩。强势的Omega用力拉起领带，粉嫩嘴唇紧贴在托尼耳侧，他甩开毛绒拖鞋，骨感白净的足尖踩在男人大腿上慢慢向里磨蹭，阳具肿胀着迎接他的爱抚，滚烫灼人。

“我喜欢......并渴望更多......”

“哦，看看你，坏狗狗，拿上那个去卧室等我......”他指指旁边缺了一颗草莓的奶油蛋糕示意托尼，依旧不愿意再多弯弯嘴角，刚才踢掉的拖鞋被甩到餐桌下，史蒂夫索性赤脚穿过客厅走进浴室，温暖的橘色透过磨砂玻璃门打在沙发布艺左侧，那里有一扇带着铜质把手的橡木门。

天已经黑了。

——————————————————————————

史蒂夫松垮地搭了件浴袍推开卧室门，将灯光稍微调暗，进入冬季后白日逐渐缩短，调到最大的暖气将房间内的空气仔细烘烤，厚实的法兰绒毛毯与鸭绒枕头让他只想一头栽下去窝在里面双腿大张度过一个美妙荒诞的夜晚。

“草莓？你家太暖和了，我没法思考......或者你有什么想法？”他的教授已经从刚才的撩拨里平复，放松地靠坐在扶手椅上，用手指撑着额头，似乎还有些话要说。史蒂夫点点头表示他对安全词的赞同，从五斗柜最下层拿出一个小木箱。

“你男朋友今晚应该不会回家......我猜？”贴满床头的照片让人想不注意都难，从春天种花到冬天滑雪，托尼这才意识到自己已经闯入一对年轻小情侣的爱巢，之所以如此确定，右下角的拍立得正好是三天前两人庆祝初雪接吻，史蒂夫柔软的一面的确不怎么吸引他，不过这样也好，他们总得把游戏和现实分清楚些。

“山姆要在基地训练两个月，除非他真的开着战斗机过来，所以，不会。”史蒂夫给镶着铆钉的黑色皮质项圈挂上牵引绳，冰凉的金属链条贴着皮肤散发丝丝凉意，在高温下触摸起来格外舒服。刚刚拆封的黑丝袜被他扔到床脚，挂在精致的红底高跟鞋边。他慵懒地横卧在床榻间，将白到发光的双腿随意交叠磨蹭，链条摔打在地毯上发出钝响。

“跪下，然后爬过来。”

“是，主人。”

Omega的声音被房间里的热浪裹挟着飘到他耳侧，那种奇异又梦幻的快感再次渗入表皮下细密分布的神经脉络，托尼的膝盖开始发软，两腿间却充血勃起越来越硬，弯腰跪下，手掌陷入人造毛织就的粗糙表面，每向前一步，他就愈发晕眩饥渴，呼吸间仿佛都是能够灼伤器官的烈焰，疼痛却又令人沉迷。俯身继续爬行最后一点距离，史蒂夫特有的清爽薄荷味道冲进鼻腔，火上浇油。

“乖狗狗，让我们想想你的玩具在哪......”史蒂夫坐起来给托尼套上项圈，向床边稍稍靠拢写拽紧绳子把男人的头部拉向并紧的大腿之上贴好，脚趾则调皮地踩起对方形状不小的硬挺阳具。睡袍下未着寸缕，肉感丰腴的根部只要稍稍打开一点，他的狗狗立刻就会埋进那片隐秘，快活兴奋地舔弄起沾满淫水的粉红花穴，又用舌头卷起丰厚阴唇间的花核爱抚，直到主人绷紧肌肉尖叫着潮吹也不罢休。

他知道托尼渴望这个，但史蒂夫想把好玩的都留在后面，比起满足自己，有时候也得做个贴心的小主人“照顾”下狗狗的需求。

“把裤子解开，内裤也要。”

温热的脚心像棉花糖般包裹着柱身上下磨蹭，甚至能感受到青筋是如何跳动，形状饱满的卵蛋也被脚跟按压着揉弄，托尼贴在史蒂夫的大腿上急促喘息着，他忍不住将鼻尖深深埋在依旧紧闭的柔软曲线间，那块小小的宝地开始变得潮湿，越发稀薄的氧气令托尼愈发肾上腺素飙升，性器顶端分泌的前夜顺着龟头滴在漂亮小主人的粉色脚背，粘腻又色情。

他竟然轻笑出声，也许是被狗狗无法控制的舌尖舔弄到敏感带，当然随后紧接着便是链条抽打皮肉的疼痛，或者说，欢愉。史蒂夫维持着小主人的权威地位，又忍不住悄悄回味粗硬胡茬紧贴大腿摩擦的酥麻，当然，他也总能得到他想要的。

“光被我的脚弄都要射了，也不过如此，再让你玩一会儿就给我穿上袜子好嘛，托尼狗狗？”Omega一只脚踩着男人的肩膀将他推离大腿，微微屈起双膝将另一只伸到托尼面前，史蒂夫看来很喜欢红色，足尖涂满镜光甲油像一簇熟透的樱桃饱满欲滴，待人采撷。托尼捉住纤细的脚踝贪婪地亲吻着曾赐予他无限快感的宝贝，却又不仅仅满足于此，他顺着小腿抬眼微微向上瞟去，腹下挺立的粉红色性器和主人一样精致完美，Omega特有的阴阜同样光裸滑粉嫩，他能看到那两片肥厚如蚌肉的阴唇将艳红的小珍珠紧紧护在身后，窄小的阴道口也正随自己舔弄脚趾的动作收缩着，淫液源源不断从那里分泌，身下的棉质床单已经有了一点水痕。

“唔......你会喜欢这里的......嗯.......”狗狗听话地拿起丝袜慢慢套在脚尖，脚踝，小腿，直到绣满花纹的蕾丝花边停在膝盖往上一些，史蒂夫拉拉牵引绳，示意托尼继续，全新的黑色漆皮在灯光下反射出夺人光彩，配在美人脚下只会更加耀眼。他爬上床，将大腿推开的伏趴在主人饥渴的花穴吮吸着，下一秒就被那双美腿交叉牢牢锁住要他更加卖力取悦。

“Good Boy......”他娇蛮的小主人难得仰起头舒服地喘息着，高跟狠狠踩在男人背上享受起舌头在阴道模拟性交般抽插操弄，又继续像被宠坏的小女王任性命令狗狗平躺在床上，用舌头仔细讨好紧贴在脸部的湿润小口。史蒂夫叉开腿坐在那里抖动着丰满挺翘如蜜桃的臀瓣，依旧不知餍足地向狗狗索要更多快乐，他来回晃动着用花核去反复摩擦托尼的鼻尖，以为快感神情愈加放浪骄纵起来，获得按摩阴蒂带来的酥麻快感后留给男人一脸湿滑淫水便紧接着用小骚穴吞下那根形状可观的阳具。

此刻他的小主人又化身骑术了得马术大师，他居高临下俯视托尼，眼里尽是被情欲点燃的畅快和与生俱来的骄傲。那根金属链子此刻成了缰绳，它偶尔抽打在托尼胸口，又被拉成一条直线紧紧把控在史蒂夫手里，几十下过去，他终于绷紧大腿将浓白色的精液射在坏狗狗的小腹，同样敏感的子宫口也在前段刺激下喷出大量温暖的透明液体，将二人交合之处弄得越发泥泞粘稠。他满足地咂咂嘴，尚未从潮吹的快感里恢复，绯红着脸色继续坐在那根依旧坚挺的阳具上喘息，余光瞟到小桌上的草莓蛋糕方才记起自己光顾着逗弄小狗却冷落了美食，惩罚性地拍拍男人的脸颊抽出体内的性器，摇摇晃晃地下床拿起蛋糕。

“坏狗狗，你可一口都没有！”他恶意地将那些白色奶油涂抹在托尼快要硬到爆炸的阴茎上，又一点一点挖掉放进口中吮吸，轻微的抚弄终于变成相当漫长的折磨，侧躺在他身边的史蒂夫继续漫不经心地享用性器上的甜蜜，继续挑逗着自己最爱的坏狗狗。

“Please......”

“请求什么？托尼狗狗？”

“用你的手，惩罚我，摸摸它......主人......”

“哦.......这就是为什么我如此爱你......乖狗狗......”史蒂夫终于握住那根肉棒放在手心撸动起来，奶油此刻变成绝佳的润滑剂在肌肤间融化流动，像泡在温水中一般令人沉醉。他的小主人用饱满粉嫩的指肚摩擦阳具顶端，直到精液溢出也丝毫没有停手的意思，不应期的龟头比平时更加敏感，史蒂夫反而加快了摩擦的速度，颇为满足地看着狗狗在射后高潮里不断震颤抽搐，另外一只手松开牵引绳向下抓紧阴茎根部，减缓它疲软下去的速度继续给予折磨与快感。

“上帝.......够了够了......”托尼差点要把床单抓破，极力忍耐着才能不跳起来大叫，史蒂夫的手指好想知道他龟头周围每一个敏感点，再多来两分钟他怀疑自己很可能彻底爽晕过去。还好突然的语音留言让史蒂夫总算终结惩罚，跨坐在他腰间点开手机查看收件箱。

【您有一条新的语音留言：Surprise！猜猜是谁提前结束训练连夜赶回来！OMG，开门就能看见你帅气的未婚夫了，激动吗？宝贝！】

 

TBC


End file.
